


FANART FOR 'WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE'

by MisterOctober



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, sniper!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterOctober/pseuds/MisterOctober
Summary: Some digital art I did of Sniper!Obi-Wan for the wonderfully written fanfiction WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE by anecdotalist. You can find the story herehttps://archiveofourown.org/works/14259243/chapters/32886639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	FANART FOR 'WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anecdotalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anecdotalist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259243) by [anecdotalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anecdotalist/pseuds/anecdotalist). 



My Sniper!ObiWan digital art. It took me over eight hours, but I loved every minute and I'm pretty proud of it. It's my first ever digital piece!  
  
In case anyone was wondering, I was inspired by this AU written by the wonderful anecdotalist.  
  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259243/chapters/32886639

If the image doesn't work on here, as it is liable to do you can find it at these links:

https://peanutbutterzipline.tumblr.com/post/631224574919475200/my-sniperobiwan-digital-art-it-took-me-over

https://www.instagram.com/p/CF_5suwgdBg/


End file.
